


Lyrical

by Asaliz



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25037860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asaliz/pseuds/Asaliz
Summary: Oneshots about Janice and Melina
Relationships: Janice Quatlane & Melina Whistler, Janice Quatlane/Melina Whistler
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	1. Glimpses

**Author's Note:**

> Hello.  
> Here I start another oneshot series. I found two short stories and decided to post them together here.  
> Probably will add an AU at some point.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some scenes between Janice and Melina thought time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is really like a lot of short drafts connected, but I like how it turned out.

I was a little nervous when the dog came to me, my muscles tensed. “Lorenzo, calm down.” she said approaching and holding him by his collar, “He is just too friendly. Do dogs scare you?”

“Um, no, he just startled me. I never had a dog though. I’m not really used to them.” I left my hand at his level, he sniffed at it for just a second and licked my hand. I don’t think I like the sensation of the warm tongue and the saliva left on my fingers, but I knew it was a friendly gesture. I scratched him behind his ears while he moved his tail.

“A cat person maybe?” she added.

“Mmm, maybe. My parents always had cats. A cat licking your hand feels weirder, anyway.”

I met her not so long ago, but we got along well, our interest in music brought us closer.

But I felt a little intimidated at first when I met her father. Oswald Whistler, the composer! Though most of our classmates didn't hear much about him, music has been one of my passions, along with archeology and history.

"Do you want to do something before we start to work?" She said while still playing with Lorenzo.

I was really tempted to chat more or ask her to show me her books, even ask her to play a song on the piano, but I decided against it "No… we should finish our homework first… We can rest if we get tired." I paused for a moment before adding "Next time you can come to my house."

"I would love to."

It was the first of many visits.

ººº

“I really like how they make ice creams here.” She sounded a little funny, I guess the cold numbed her tongue just a bit.

“I like them too. And the weather is so nice today. I’m so glad we could find some time to get out, besides the performances.”

Since I started to study, we have less time to meet each other.

“How are your classes going? What about that Professor you always talk about, the one who likes puzzles.”

“His classes are one of my favourites! I really respect him. Even if he has left a couple of times without telling anyone in advance, and we all go just to find he’s not there…”

“That doesn’t sound very responsible. Are you sure he is a gentleman, like you said before?” She added laughing.

“He always gives great advice if you ask him. I think you would like him.”

ººº

“That’s a pretty dress. It looks really nice.”

“Thank you. Mother sent it.” My eyes widened expressing my surprise, she smiled and added “I never really met her. She had a beautiful voice like us, and never wanted to have a family. It’s always been dad and me. She just sends money and things sometimes. She lives in another country.”

“Oh.” I wasn’t sure what to say. Did she care or not?

“Yes, I have wondered what it would have been like.” she added, answering my unasked question. “But mostly because others see it that way, and had put that thought on my head. I never felt I needed to know anything more, rather it's a thought that doesn’t really belong to me.”

_A thought that doesn't belong to me_. Described so much.

“I guess that happens with many things.”

ººº

“You decided to become a singer, full time?” She asked with curiosity.

“Yes. I liked archeology, but I want to do this for a living. It’s what I love.”

Melina took a moment to think, as if deciding if she was going to talk or not. Finally she said, “Did your parents try to convince you otherwise?”

“A little… also some of my professors. It was a little annoying to hear them say ‘abandon’ my studies, some trying to convince me I would have ‘wasted’ the firsts years…” I sighed “I know they have their ways to see the world, but in the end, I like performing more than I like digging for ancient artifacts.”

I was glad she asked, I needed to get it out of my system.

“Well, I hope you don’t mind, it makes me a little happy to hear it. I like that we will be able to spend more time together.” She added with a smile.

  
  


ººº

“I miss him sometimes.” She says, looking at the photograph over her piano.

I wondered why she never adopted another dog, but as her career advanced, I guess she assumed she would have less time for a pet.

Sometimes people said we had talent, while it was nice to hear, and it was undeniable some voices can be found pleasant more easily than others, sometimes it was discouraging how ‘talent’ seemed to bury the effort, people see you in the stage, but they don’t know how many hours you invested in practice and study.

“It was a really lovable dog.” I added a little absent minded, realizing how much time passed since we met.

ººº

My lips touched her forehead and I said goodbye, promising to come and visit tomorrow. She hasn’t been feeling so well those days.

She said it must be nothing, but slowly it started to happen more and more often.

She squeezed my hand softly in return before I left for home. I would have loved to stay, but had some errands to do.

Her father still insisted on calling us friends, but he had never censored us.

ººº

“That’s a nice melodie. Never heard it before.”

“Oh, Janice, it’s you. You startled me.”

“Sorry. You were very concentrated.”

“Yes. My grandma used to sing this song.”

“She gave you that necklace, right?”

“Yes.” She held the crystal softly with her hand. I can count very little times I have seen her without her necklace.

"It's a nice melody."

ººº

“You are leaving?” I said without trying to hide my concerns.

“Yes. Dad thinks it may be good for my health… I think he gave up with traditional medicine, and he wants me to try something else…”

“Will I… be able to visit you?” There is a hint of fear and sadness in my voice.

Her expression shows doubt and confusion, “I’m not sure. Dad hasn't told me too much actually…But I want to try, if it makes me feel better.” There is a little bit of hope in her voice. “But before I forget,” she continues, “I want to ask you a favor.”

“Tell me.” I said, and she moves her hand from under mine, slowly, and takes off her necklace. She takes my hand and puts it inside.

“Please take care of this for me.”

I knew how valuable it was for her. She always used it. “Of course.” I answered while putting it on my neck. I think about promising to return it when she comes back, but something stops me.

“It looks good on you.” She adds with a smile, for a moment she doesn’t look so tired.

  
  
  


It was the last time I saw her, but in a strange turn of events, I had the chance to have her with me one last time and properly said goodbye.


	2. Wordless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Janice and Melina dance with the radio music.

I want to ask you once again:

_ Are you okay? Do you need something? _

But I can see you have grown tired of it.

It must be a confusing mix of emotions, I can only imagine. Our presence (mine and your father's) shows our love, shows that we care.

But at the same time, our worried expressions don't help to make you feel better.

I wonder if you sometimes feel as if we have already buried you. And it pains me to think I’m just worsening it.

_ I want so badly to ask you once again how are you feeling _ . Both physically and emotionally.

Are you tired of these questions?

This week has felt like a breaking point. Soon you won't be able to stand by yourself, the doctor said, honesty that sounds cruel.

Or would a lie be more cruel?

You offer me a sad smile, do you see despair in my eyes?

I don't want my presence turning into a problem. I don't want to bother you.

But also I don't want to leave.

I don't want to lose you.

And it feels selfish to make it about me.

What would I do in your place?

You try to stand, and I softly, almost shyly, offer my hand for you to reach, without forcing you to take it.

(Even if I wish to feel your touch)

You put your palm over mine, accepting my help. My heart warms with your smile, sincere like it hasn't been for quite some time.

Like a spell, it erases everything else.

There is just you and me.

And a moment later, the old radio whose dial you are moving, carefully.

Static. Voices. Music. Static. Static.

Music. You stop your search there.

A nice tune feels the air. I can listen to the sound.

Not only that. I can feel it. The vibrations gently reaches our bodies.

You put a hand on my shoulder. My lips curl into a smile, so do yours, as your other hand rests on my hip.

I mirror your movements.

Like this, we start moving softly, one step, another. Back and forward.

We close our eyes.

The spell materializes.

It's just us and the music.

We dance slowly, and there is nothing else in the world.

No words are needed now. They would do nothing.

At this moment, everything is perfect as it can be.

I can feel your soft perfume. (It's only your shampoo, I know. But it smells like you.)

The tune changes a few times. But time doesn't flow, frozen with the spell.

And it shows how much we know each other, not even once do I step on your feet, nor do you on mine.

It feels familiar, yet fresh and new, we are used to singing together, but we have never been like this before.

We needed to know we don't always need words.

We needed to feel the other by our side.

I wish we could stay like this for an eternity.

But someone calls your name, and the spell is broken.

"Melina?" Mr. Whistler calls.

Is time for your medicine, it seems.

Now with our eyes open, we break apart, but are still close.

With a pleasant smile, you bow slightly, and I follow by doing the same, a genuine smile on my face.

The spell might be broken, but I feel some magic will stay with us.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.


End file.
